Un sort aux effets désastreux
by Julie Winchester
Summary: [ONESHOT] Remus n'arrive pas à demander Dora en mariage. Il décide alors de se jeter un sort… un sort qui aura des conséquences assez inattendues… Ma participation à un concours sur un forum d'un autre site...


Remus contemplait la bague qu'il venait d'acheter, en se demandant par où commencer…

« Dora, il faut que je te parle. Non, si je lui dis ça, elle va croire qu'il y a un problème. Hé, Dora, je t'ai pas offert ton cadeau de Saint-Valentin… Non, elle va penser que je prends ça à la légère. Pourquoi c'est si difficile ? Il s'agit juste de lui demander de partager ma vie, d'être la mère de mes enfants… Un poème !

center Dora, quand je te vois,

Je me sens un roi.

Je ne peux plus me passer de toi,

Dora, épouse-moi. /center

Je lui sort ça, ensuite je m'agenouille et je sors la bague…Oui, c'est un bon plan…

- Remus ? »

Il sursauta. i Oh non, la voilà déjà /i Il glissa la bague dans sa poche, se retourna, vit Dora à l'entrée de la chambre… et resta bouche bée. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas roses mais châtains, leur couleur naturelle. Dora avait mis une belle robe rouge qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. Remus se rappela alors qu'ils avaient prévu d'aller au restaurant, et s'arracha à grand-peine à sa contemplation. Il serra la bague dans son poing pour se donner du courage. Tonks demanda :

« Tu parlais à qui ?

- A… à personne, je…je parlais tout seul. Dora…

- Oui ? »

Il voulut réciter son poème, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ne parvint qu'à bredouiller :

« Tu es…magnifique…

- Merci, répondit-elle en souriant. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, en smoking. »

Sans répondre, il lui offrit son bras, tout en se maudissant intérieurement de son manque de courage. i Ah, il est beau, le maraudeur ! Même pas capable de demander à une femme de l'épouser ! Bon sang, c'est pourtant pas si compliqué /i Il se souvint alors d'un sort, un sort que l'on n'apprenait qu'aux septièmes années… un sort à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence, car il enlevait tout inhibition amoureuse… i Si ça, ce n'est pas un cas d'urgence, je veux bien être pendu /i

Une fois arrivé aux Trois Balais, transformé depuis peu en restaurant, le couple s'installa à une table au fond de la salle, et commanda du champagne, "pour trinquer à leur première Saint-Valentin", prétexta Remus - en réalité pour se donner du courage ! Mme Rosmerta leur apporta les menus. Ils décidèrent de partager un plat de lasagnes. Remus improvisa un mensonge, et s'éclipsa en direction des toilettes, où il sortit sa baguette magique. Même mouvement que le sort de Lévitation : on tourne, et on abaisse…

« i Cupidonus /i , murmura-t-il. »

Il se sentit aussitôt incroyablement léger, et prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Il ressortit, et se dirigea vers Dora d'un pas conquérant. i Merlin, qu'elle est belle… /i La jeune femme s'étonna de lui voir un air si assuré.

« Remus, que… »

Il ne la laissa pas poursuivre : la prenant dans ses bras, il l'embrassa fougueusement avant de déclamer son poème…légèrement modifié…

« center Dora, dès que je te vois,

J'ai envie de toi.

Je ne peux plus passer une nuit sans toi,

Dora, é… /center »

Baf ! La gifle magistrale de Tonks retentit dans toute la salle, et eut pour effet notable de mettre fin aux effets du Cupidonus. Rouge de colère, la jeune femme transplana immédiatement. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers Remus, et la plupart étaient offusqués.

« Oh, non…Remus, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! »

Le pauvre se serait donné des gifles. Il paya l'addition, et sortit se rafraîchir les idées. i Où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être /i Il fouilla tous les endroits symboliques pour leur couple : l'endroit où ils avaient échangés leur premier baiser. Le parc de Poudlard, où ils avaient enfin commencé à se montrer en tant que couple. Le jardin public où il lui avait dit pour la première fois « je t'aime »…

Puis il eut une illumination. i Mais quel idiot ! Où veux-tu qu'elle soit ! Elle est allée se réfugier chez son père /i Il grimaça. i Si elle y est, je vais me prendre une de ces raclées… mais tant pis, après tout, je l'aurai mérité. /i Il transplana, et se retrouva devant la porte de Mr Tonks. Il sonna, et attendit que Ted arrive. Quand celui-ci le vit, il eut une réaction absolument normale aux yeux de Remus : il le plaqua contre le mur, et lui envoya un coup de poing dans le nez. Mais ce que le lycan n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Ted ne s'arrêterait pas en si bonne voie. En effet, ce dernier se mit à le tabasser avec une force étonnante pour son âge. Très rapidement, un voile rouge tomba devant les yeux de Remus. Il entendit, de très loin, la voix de Dora criant à son père d'arrêter.

« Non ! Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on insulte ma fille !

- Mais enfin, papa, il est déjà presque inconscient ! Tu veux le tuer, ou quoi ? »

Les coups s'arrêtèrent finalement, au grand soulagement du pauvre Remus. Celui-ci aperçut Dora se précipiter à ses côtés, et eut à peine le temps de murmurer un « Je suis désolé… » avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience…

A son réveil, il s'aperçut qu'il était dans sa chambre, Dora à ses côtés. Le voyant éveillé, elle lui dit :

« Ne bouge pas, tu as des côtes cassées. »

Il se passa la main sur le visage, et ne sentit rien.

« Je t'ai soigné, expliqua Dora en réponse à son regard interrogateur. Si tu savais comme tu m'as fait peur…et comme tu m'as fait mal…

- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir…je…j'avais prévu un autre poème, en fait… »

Les yeux brillants, Dora demanda :

« Vraiment ? Un poème comment ?

- Un poème assez médiocre, je le crains…

- Récite-le-moi quand même.

- center Dora, quand je te vois,

Je me sens un roi.

Je ne peux plus me passer de toi,

Dora, épouse-moi. /center

Je ne suis pas très doué pour les poèmes, mais celui-là sort du fond de mon cœur. »

La jeune femme laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. La voix tremblante, elle demanda :

« Est-ce que… Est-ce c'est une… une demande en mariage ?

- Oui…c'est un sort qui m'a fait changer les paroles… Je n'arrivais pas à faire ma demande, alors, j'ai…utilisé un sort qui enlève toute inhibition amoureuse…

- Tu as utilisé le Cupidonus ? Tu es fou ?

- Je crois que c'est de toi que je suis fou… Mais j'ai tout gâché. Notre Saint-Valentin, ma demande en mariage…tout.

- La journée n'est pas finie, et quant à ta demande…

- Tu…tu veux vraiment m'épouser, même après ce que j'ai fait ?

- Mon amour, on fait tous des erreurs un jour ou l'autre… Et puis, il faut bien un père à notre enfant… »

Remus sursauta et faillit tomber du lit. i Notre quoi /i

« Un enfant ? Tu…tu vas…

- Je vais avoir un bébé, Remus. Et j'espère qu'il sera plus malin que toi en grandissant… »

Fou de joie, il l'attira à elle et l'embrassa, sans prêter attention à la douleur dans ses côtes. Puis il colla la tête contre le ventre de la jeune femme, qui éclata de rire.

« Espèce d'idiot, tu ne vas pas le sentir bouger avant des mois ! »

Le futur père sourit. i Finalement, pour une Saint-Valentin, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise journée… /i

center FIN /center


End file.
